


Everything

by starsandcologne



Series: Klaine Valentines 2016 [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of Blaine and Kurt separately, when they had nothing, and a moment when they had everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14: Everything- Michael Bublé

Starting at the ceiling, Blaine counts the dots on each tile again. He knows if he looks down he'll see the bruises on his legs. Or the stark white bandage on his exposed chest.

A nurse comes in to check his fluids, and unknowingly gives him a pitiful sigh.

Blaine, in a hoarse whisper, politely asks her to leave.

He counts more dots. Hums melancholy tunes to the background noise of machine whirs. Engages in conversation with his parents when they visit after work. Goes to PT a month later and makes chit-chat with the nurses there.

Slowly, he lives his life as a shell of his former self, like he's died and hasn't fully grown into his reincarnated body.

His parents think it's best if he transfers to a new school, passively he agrees and goes. Sure he makes new friends, but it takes months before he feels any of it.

When he sees yellow lapel flowers, the scar in his side aches a little, just enough to remind him of it all.

Occasionally, as he's lying awake at night, Blaine winces as he places his palm over his side, wondering if anyone - any boy - will love him if he's so broken.

-

Thinking how he should be in biology class, Kurt sits on the bathroom floor. He knows his GPA could be a little better but it's just one day, and it's his only excuse for staying on the cold tile floor.

Kurt writes Out Of Order on a piece of notebook paper, and tapes to the door of the boy's bathroom.

When the bell rings, he's knocked into lockers, partially intentional, partially because no one sees him.

Daily he lies to his dad and tells him school was fine. Works weekends at the shop to cover up the fact he has no one to hang out with. Uses his money to buy clothes that people accidentally spill things on.

He's tired all the the time. It's not that he feels like he's dying, it's almost as if he's already dead. A half living creature that no one has had time to put him out of his misery.

Kurt will cross streets slowly, wishing someone would.

Sometimes when he's in bed, having trouble falling asleep to keep from falling apart, he stares at the ceiling, thinking maybe he might find someone one day who will make him want to be strong enough.

-

It’s some random August day, and neither of them could tell you what day of the week it because all they know is that they’ve spent the past four each the other’s house.

The conversation sparks with a simple “tell me something you’ve never said before” and suddenly they’re whispering all these thoughts once only previously for their own minds. They hold each other close and fall asleep that way, each of them thanking the other for saving them, knowing they’ve waiting long enough and have found everything they’ve been looking for.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all, folks!
> 
> And, as always, comments are appreciated!


End file.
